The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to produce switching power supply controllers such as pulse width modulated (PWM) power supply controllers. The system typically supplied a current and a regulated output voltage to a load. During the operation of these PWM power supply controllers, it was possible for the current requirements of the load to change requiring transitions between supplying increased and decreased amounts of current. Typically, the response time of the power supply controllers was limited which resulted in a poor transient response. The poor transient response resulted in variations in the value of the output voltage supplied to load and also limited the value of the current that could be supplied to load during the transient.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a power supply controller that has improved response to variations in the current required by the load.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action.